Fifty Shades Reunion
by 50-CG-AS-fan
Summary: Based on Mrs. Fraser's amazing fanfic, Fast and Furious. Dom Christian Grey and his ex-sub Anastasia Steele reconcile after an explosive falling out and he has to prove his worth to her by relinquishing control. Just my independent, one-shot version of what might happen in the Fast and Furious reunion. Read Mrs. Fraser's page to understand the backstory. NO CHEATING. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades Reunion

The plane was probably traveling 500 miles an hour but for him, it felt like it was crawling through the air, almost at a standstill. He couldn't get home fast enough.

It was finally here: The moment he'd been waiting for, praying for, day and night, for six weeks. He was going to see his Ana that night.

Christian had made sure to leave from his business trip to Russia early to ensure plenty of time to make it to her concert in case there was any flight delay. There usually wasn't — he wouldn't abide by sloppy lateness from his crew — but the weather was one thing he couldn't control. Or time for that matter.

The trip, like the plane ride, seemed to drag on as if in slow motion. During endless meetings, all he heard was burly, obnoxious Russian oligarchs drone on and on about Putin, kickbacks and the arrogance of American businessmen. He either shut them down or tuned them out altogether. All he thought about was that last conversation with Ana, replaying it over and over again in his head.

Last Friday when she had finally called him, he hadn't budged an inch from that exercise mat for an hour straight, his back stiffening but his body feeling more alive than ever. Christian had eagerly listened to every tidbit she deigned to share with him, every detail about how nervous she was to be performing on stage. Hearing the insecurity in her voice just broke him and made him double down on his mission to rebuild her confidence — a confidence that, he was loathe to admit, he had helped to shatter. But he shoved that guilt aside for the moment and focused on the task at hand.

"Ana, you're going to be phenomenal. I know it. I've had the privilege of hearing your beautiful voice. It will astound everyone else as well. I know it."

He could practically hear her blush. Ana was speechless, unsure of how to respond to his sincere flattery. So she pressed on, revealing how she'd spent most of her time practicing and working on three new numbers. She was exposing herself to this man again, but she wanted to share this important part of her life, her heart, with him again. Enough analyzing, she thought — it was time to act on instinct.

"Um, so what have you been up to lately," she said hesitantly, trying in vain to make it sound like they were simply two old friends reconnecting. Part of her didn't want to know — she tried to shove the image of other women out of her mind — but she was eager to shift the attention back on him and, if she was honest with herself, insanely curious about what he'd been doing for the last six weeks.

Christian didn't think "I've been going through absolute purgatory and upending everything I know about life in order to win you back" was quite the answer she was looking for, so he went with something a bit lighter.

"Mostly working at the office and working out with Bastille. A lot." It was the truth. But then he couldn't help himself. "And seeing Dr. Flynn."

There was an awkward silence, and it was Christian who filled the void first. He promised her total honesty and that's what he would give her from now on. "Not every day but almost."

Another pregnant pause. "I haven't forgotten what you told me about getting myself straightened out Ana. I take everything you say to heart," he confessed.

It was a lot to blurt out, but Christian needed her to know how seriously he took her words from that God-awful day when she'd left him. He was determined to be a better man for her, the unfucked-up version that she deserved.

More silence. He was sweating profusely, and not from his workout. Was it too much too soon?

"I've been seeing my therapist too Christian," she said quietly.

He was perversely elated. Surely that was a sign she was trying to work out her shit to be with him too, right? At the very least it kept preoccupied her so she didn't have time to date other men, he rationalized.

She wasn't ready to delve any further, though. "I have to go Christian — I've got a few other things I have to take care of tonight," she said suddenly. Shit, _is_ there another man in her life? It is Friday night after all. Fuck!

"Oh," he stuttered out, desperate not to hang up. "Anything exciting or are you staying in?" It was a lamely transparent attempt to uncover her plans but he couldn't stop himself.

"No just work actually. I really want to be ready for the concert next week. I've been dreaming about this moment for years — I figure sacrificing a few Friday nights is a small price to pay," she said, with a slight giggle at the end.

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding for far too long and he almost choked on the supposedly nonexistent heart that had lodged in his throat. Her giggle — it was like sound had just re-entered his world after a six-week hiatus.

"It's nice to hear you laugh Anastasia," he sighed. "In fact, it's been wonderful just hearing your voice again. I, I can't tell you how much I missed it." Crap, more silence, but he didn't care. Christian wasn't going to lose this precious opportunity.

"It was nice speaking with you again too Christian." Hmmm, nice — he detested that word. As if she picked up on his wayward thoughts, she added, "More than nice." He grinned from ear to ear.

But just as quickly, she wanted to end the conversation. "I should go."

Skittish, Christian thought. Come on Grey, take it slow and stop scaring her off.

"OK. Thank you for calling Anastasia. I'm truly looking forward to next week."

"Me too. Goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight Ana. Sleep well."

He bit his tongue to hold off on calling her baby and instead sat on the mat for another hour just grinning like a loon. The grin matched the one Ana wore for the rest of the night as well.

He smiled again sitting on the plane remembering their talk. They had texted throughout the week — conversational, lighthearted texts. She didn't seem eager to speak on the phone again, which disappointed him, but at least he was able to ramp up the amount of texts to a dozen a day. It was something, he reasoned. Slow and steady, he kept reminding himself.

His mind began to drift as he debated what to wear tonight. Christian had pictured suit after suit, flitting through all of his grey suits and mentally discarding one after the other in a vain attempt to impress her.

"For fuck's sake, what am I teenage girl?" he thought to himself. Fuck it, he'd be whatever Ana wanted him to be if it meant getting her back in his life again.

Meanwhile, Ana had tried on every dress in her closet, physically exhausting herself. She knew it wasn't the concert-goers she was trying to impress. There was only person in the audience she cared about.

"Oh screw it," she thought. "This is about the damn show. Focus, focus, focus."

So she opted for a simple, clean white dress with frilly lace shoulders. Demure yet pretty. Good enough. She picked up her guitar and belted out her songs for the umpteenth time.


	2. Chapter 2

The concert hall wasn't anything fancy, but it was functional and attractive. Inexpensive chairs were neatly arranged facing the stage as people began filing in.

Ana only saw Kate and Jose briefly in the tiny green room beforehand. She wanted to keep the distractions to a minimum. And she had to do her show before facing Christian. One major life challenge at a time, she thought.

Her nerves were shot and hands were shaking when she walked out to a full house. She spied her mother and father in the front and a smattering of friendly faces throughout the audience, offering them a quick smile. But she didn't see the one face she was secretly pining for. Scanning the crowd she didn't spot Christian anywhere, her heart sinking. Just before she picked up her guitar, however, there he was, seated toward the back, having edged his seat into the aisle so he could get a better look at her.

They both had to remind themselves to start breathing again. After their eyes locked, the rest of the room faded into oblivion. Ana's blush was searing her cheeks. Christian's face was beaming as he held a simple, colorful bouquet of wildflowers in his lap.

He'd chosen wildflowers because after weeks of delivering some of the most expensive floral arrangements in town, he wanted to convey something from the heart. Wildflowers — unpretentious yet stunning, he thought, just like Anastasia.

Christian had walked into the concert hall and spotted Ana's friends and family mingling up front, but he didn't have the courage to face them. That was a battle for another day.

Instead, he found a seat toward the back that still offered a clear view of the stage. He sat there in awe once he heard those lyrical first few notes. One song spoke about pain and hardship and his heart plummeted, only to soar again when she sang about finding love and passion. He dissected every word to figure out if she was talking about him. He sat motionless and mesmerized by her talent and shy grace. He knew she'd be a natural at this. He was proud as fuck that he had encouraged her and had a small part in her well-deserved success.

When it was over Christian was the first to stand as applause roared through the room. Ana was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe the reaction and she heard Christian's clapping above everyone else's. Smiling and bowing, she retreated backstage to catch her breath, only to be bombarded by her friends.

"That was amazing Ana!" Kate screamed. "You rocked it. I totally knew you would."

"It was great Ana," Jose chimed in as Ethan and his wife gave her a fierce hug. She spent the next half-hour hearing everyone else sing her praises, overwhelmed by the attention and enthusiasm.

"Show's over — maybe now you'll finally get out of the house girl," Kate said, winking at her.

"Hello Ana." She froze when she heard that deep voice, looking up to see Christian's fathomless eyes bearing down on her. He looked nervous and, could it be, embarrassed? "That was absolutely amazing," he said as he shyly handed her the wildflowers.

She had just poured her heart out for an hour and a half yet all of a sudden she couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Thank you Christian. I'm glad you could come."

"I wouldn't of missed it for the world Anastasia." God she missed hearing him say her name. God he missed looking at her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss the life out of her, taste her, touch her, bury himself inside of her. Fuck, get a grip Grey!

Instead, he stood directly above her, magnetically drawn to her. Their eyes hadn't separated for a split second. Neither was capable of seeing anyone else, which was just as well since everyone had quietly retreated anyway.

When Ana noticed that her friends had stepped outside she stifled a giggle. Christian smiled. "Unlike you, it looks like I know how to clear out a room," he joked, marveling at the fact that he'd made her laugh.

"I'll remember that the next time I need crowd control Mr. Grey," she quipped, feeling lighter than she had in weeks and marveling at her ability to joke with the man she once only saw as her Dom. She didn't realize her slip-up of using his formal name and questioned whether that was a good or bad move. He debated to himself whether that was a good or bad sign.

"How was your trip?" she asked nonchalantly, trying to change the subject.

"Long. We're still at loggerheads over the deal but the Russians have become more amenable. I'm hoping to wrap it up in the next few months. Mostly though I just wanted the trip to be over so I could be here. You look beautiful Anastasia," he said earnestly.

She blushed and cast her eyes downward, suddenly shy and painfully aware they were still surrounded by people milling about. "Um, I have to collect my things in the back. Would you like to help me?" She hoped he wouldn't misinterpret her request but she did want some privacy to process everything.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked toward the green room, the thoughts raced through her head. Could she let Christian back into her life? She wanted to so badly but she was terrified — of him partly, she had to admit, but mostly of herself. Would he go back to his domineering, controlling ways and would she revert to being submissive and let him trample over her? Was it only a matter of time before their inherent natures shone through?

Christian, oblivious to Ana's internal turmoil, was just thrilled to be asked to help and eagerly followed her to the green room. His confidence evaporated the minute he was alone with her, though.

"Was the performance what you expected Ana? Any plans for what to do next? Can I help in any way?"

"It was a wonderful night. The reaction was so surprising to be honest."

"You shouldn't be surprised at all," he chided her, instantly regretting if it came out harsh. "You're incredibly talented. Your music is a tremendous gift."

"Thank you. For now no I don't have any big plans but I will start to reach out to other venues here and there. This has given me the confidence to sing in front of people so I'd like to give that a try before I rush into anything else." She paused. "You gave me the confidence to do this and I want to thank you for that Christian. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

He was speechless. Fuck there was so much he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. Screw it — as with all things Ana, his impatience always got the better of him. She demanded honesty and if it meant baring his feelings, that's exactly what he was going to give her.

"You don't need to thank me Ana — it's me who should be thanking you. Seeing you up there and knowing I had a tiny role in that is the single proudest moment of my life."

There was no turning back now. "I've missed you more than words can ever express Ana. I swear to you I won't rush you but I just needed for you to know that. I need," he started before stopping. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I need for you to know that I'm doing everything in my power to be a better man. To be the man you deserve."

She felt her walls breaking down. "Oh Christian, you already are — you always have been. You're a good man. It's you who has to see that, not me."

"I know Ana. It's hard but I know you're right. You've been right about so many things. I just want a chance to explain that to you, to talk to you. Please," he said, his voice cracking and his vulnerability completely exposed.

Ana saw it, but she also saw clarity for the first time since Christian re-emerged in her world. "Christian, I…" she choked on her words, turning her back away him. "I need you to know one thing before this goes any further."

His stomach sank. Is she with another man? Is she done with him?

She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and turned to face him. "It's something I've learned about myself over the last few weeks. Something that I think irrevocably changes us and will change your mind about wanting to be with me." He felt like he was going to gag on the bile rising in his throat.

"I can't be a submissive any more Christian. Not in any facet of my life. It's become too blurred and I have to take charge, take back control of my life. It's non-negotiable and I doubt you would ever truly accept that. It's how you perceive me. It's how you want me, in the bedroom and _out_ of it. You can deny it now but it will just resurface later and eventually break us, forever," she said, her own voice breaking a bit. But she squared her shoulders and pressed on.

"I want … no I expect to be equals with the person I'm with from now on. No commands, no punishments, no obeying, no rules and no controlling. Equals. It is the only way I can start to move away from my past. I'm sorry Christian."

He stood there stunned for a solid minute, just staring at her gorgeous eyes before moving directly in front of her and gently touching her elbows, the contact sending currents through her and nearly bringing him to his knees. "Ana I don't see us as equals."

It was her turn to be stunned. His blunt declaration broke what was left of the heart she thought had finally begun to mend. She wanted honesty, and he had given it to her. The brutal, soul-crushing truth.

"I see you as so much better than myself. You are and always have been," he said, jolting her out of her miserable reverie. "I can only do my best to measure up in the hopes that you'll give me a chance one day — any kind of chance. I don't want a submissive. I want a partner in life, if you'll allow me to be yours. You are more than my equal. I'm in awe of your strength, resilience, kindness, beauty and grace. And I'm in love with you Ana." He couldn't hold it in any longer. "And I always will be, until the day I die, no matter what happens."

He had laid it all out for her and gazed at her as if his life depended on her reaction, which in all honesty it did. She knew he cared for her but this knocked the wind out of her. Ana knew she had so many reasons to be cautious around this man, but she also knew what she wanted.

"Christian…" She looked up at him, penetrating him with her blue eyes. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he lifted his hands to cradle her cheeks. God her skin felt perfect. "Ana," he managed to get out before his lips touched her, his own skin on fire.

They both stole one last breath before they crashed their mouths together, an enormous sigh escaping them at the same time. Their lips molded to each other, their panting fierce as their tongues dueled with each other and the sheer force of their kiss threatened to consume them. He pulled her body to his, feeling complete for the first time in weeks — the electricity between them a palpable entity. He couldn't get close enough. He would climb inside of her and stay there if he could.

She grabbed the back of his head, tugging on his hair as a low growl of pleasure emanated from him. "Christian," she breathed in between passionate kisses, her throaty moans driving him insane as the boundaries between them crumbled.

God he couldn't get enough of her — her taste, her scent, the unbelievable feel of her breasts pressed against him. This is where she belonged. Shit, he had to remind himself to stay in tune with what she wanted, careful to read her every movement and moan. He would not fuck this up.

He sensed it then — her hesitation as she slightly backed away. He ripped himself off of her in an instant, terrified he'd somehow damaged their fragile reunion.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Ana. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I just had to be with you. Forgive me," he pleaded with her.

"There's nothing to forgive Christian," she reassured him. "I wanted to be with you too. But," she grasped to find the right words. Hell, she couldn't even find the right feelings. What exactly did she want? As always, Christian turned her world upside down. But this time, she would not let his overwhelming presence smother her.

"I need time Christian," she finally said, allowing him to catch his breath. "I can't rush back into anything. I have to take this slow — much slower than that," she added, referring to their intense reunion. "Your words, they meant so much to me. But the truth is that I don't know what I want. All I know is that I refuse to be swallowed by your larger-than-life persona again. I can't lose who I am. Hell, I'm still trying to figure out who I am. I can't jeopardize that journey."

"Ana the last thing I want is for you to lose who you are," he quickly interjected. "Please believe me that who you are, your very essence, is the most precious thing in the world to me. I never want to change that. I swear to you we can take it slow, figure everything out on your clock, whenever you're ready. I promise I won't push you. Please believe me baby."

Crap, he'd called her baby. Would that scare her off? Oh hell, he was well past the point of subtlety anyway. He stared at her anxiously, desperate to know what was going on inside her head.

"Slow, please," she said to his enormous relief. "I can't go back to the way things were Christian. We have so much to talk about. I'm honestly not even sure I'm ready to talk about anything yet. It's all so much to take in. If we rush back into anything, I'm scared," she stopped, her voice wobbling. She couldn't do this any more, her wounds were still too raw and he saw it.

"I get it Ana — I swear to you I do," he said, hoping she believed him. He struggled to put his final thought into words. Seize the day Grey. "You're in charge Ana."

Now she was the one struggling — to get over her shock. Christian Grey just relinquished control to her. But for how long? Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she moved forward, one step at a time.

"Ah, um OK. Well, Kate and everyone are waiting to take me out for a celebratory drink. I really should get going." She knew it was a pathetic response but it was all she could muster.

Ana saw the pang of disappointment flash across his face when she didn't invite him to join her but he did his best to disguise it. "Of course. I hope you have an enjoyable night — you deserve it. Congratulations Ana. Thank you for including me in this."

"I'm glad you were here Christian." She knew he wanted to come but she just couldn't bring herself to invite him. These were the friends who had seen her at her worst after their breakup. She wasn't ready to throw Christian into that cauldron just yet.

A part of her felt disappointed for letting him down, but Ana quickly told herself that appeasing him is not her job. But she did want to see him again — for her sake, not his. So she extended an olive branch.

"If you'd like, perhaps we could get together tomorrow to go over my mortgage contract? If you have time that is. I know it's Friday and you have work…"

"Yes," he practically shouted, his face beaming with undiluted joy. "I can be free whenever you want. Perks of being a CEO," he winked.

"Lunch?" That's relatively safe, she reasoned. "But let's make it a late lunch since I'll be going out tonight. I purposely didn't schedule any classes tomorrow," she pointedly added to make clear to him that she was going out drinking.

"Yes of course. How about 2 p.m.? Is that good? I can come pick you up from wherever you'd like." God he sounded desperate but he was way past the point of caring.

"That sounds perfect. I'll be at Becca's place. If you could come get me I'd appreciate it."

"I'd love to Ana," he smiled, gently leading her toward the door with his hand at the small of her back. Happiness did not begin to describe what he felt at that moment.

But when he opened the door, shock did not begin to describe what he felt in the next moment. Standing there was Dominic West with a massive bouquet of roses in his hands. Her ex-Dom. The man who loved her. His biggest threat. Christian's body became rigid and all he saw was red.

Ana stood there unable to move, her face pale white and blanched in dread. It was like some sort of cruel déjà vu. Her heart began racing at the thought of Christian's reaction. Would he go ape-shit jealous like he did the last time?

For his part, Dominic was rendered equally speechless. He'd hoped that Ana and Christian were no longer an item since he hadn't seen any news about the pair for weeks. But like a bad penny, this billionaire always seems to turn up, he thought uncharitably.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh hi Ana, I apologize for barging in like this. I know you didn't invite me but I just wanted to stop by and offer you these," Dominic said, handing her the eye-catching bouquet.

Ana took it, putting it down on a nearby table while still clutching Christian's wildflowers. The fact that Ana kept his flowers and clearly hadn't invited Dominic to the show tempered the burning rage that was threatening to blind Christian. He quickly leaned on the breathing and calming techniques he'd practiced with Dr. Flynn to curb his anger in moments such as these. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Do not take this out on Ana. Do not fuck up what you've just rebuilt, he kept reminding himself. He resisted the urge to pull Ana to him and show Dominic that she'd always belong to him, but instead he kept his arm hovering at the small of her back, refusing to budge it.

"Hello Dr. West, nice to see you again," Christian finally managed to force out, extending his other arm while slipping on his impassive mask. The men shook hands mechanically while Ana struggled to say something, anything. But it was Dominic who broke the awkward silence first, recognizing that he was the third wheel here.

"Again I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to offer you my best wishes and congratulations. The concert was wonderful."

"Thank you Dominic, I really appreciate that. The support has been overwhelming. I couldn't be happier," she replied politely, breathing again.

And with a curt nod and smile, Dominic left down the hallway just as quickly as he'd appeared.

Christian was still busy practicing his breathing techniques. And picturing knocking the motherfucker out cold.

"I'd better go as well," he grumbled. He didn't want her to see the jealous beast that was clawing at him. And there it was, Ana thought. His anger, always simmering just below the surface. What if he somehow took it out on her, shutting down emotionally? Or worse? She was so tired of his mercurial mood swings.

"Christian, I…" She paused, turning to face him as she grappled to find the right words. She had dove into this too fast and needed to step back. "Maybe tomorrow is too soon. I know you're busy. Perhaps we could go over the contract another time?"

His mouth dropped open, snapping him out of his fury. Why was she withdrawing from him? Had he done something wrong? Did she want to see Dominic?

"Ana why? I can see you tomorrow," he pleaded. "I'd love to see you tomorrow." He stopped, voicing his deepest fears when she didn't reply. "Is it because of him?" Christian asked in a quietly menacing tone.

"No! No that's not what this is about at all," she said adamantly, trying to collect her scattered wits and salvage this battered reunion. "I don't want him. He's not the one I want," Ana said, looking straight at Christian. His heart physically seized.

"It's just that," she began quietly, casting her eyes downward and fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm scared, of your reaction … of your anger. That you'll take this out on me somehow." And there was the wrenching truth she couldn't avoid any longer.

"And I don't want to ever be scared in my life again. I've had enough of that for one lifetime," she added, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. But when he did, it was like a punch in Christian's gut. She had compared him and his actions, however indirectly, to Stephen Morton. She was scared of him, of the man who loved her more than life itself.

The pain he felt at that moment was indescribable. God what could he even say to that? The room was spinning and before he knew what had happened, his legs physically gave out as he came crashing down to his knees, the thud echoing off the walls. Submission, he thought. If all he could give her was this, then he'd gladly do it. Poetic justice.

His hands yanked at his hair and he was unable to look her in the eyes when he made his next declaration. "I'm so sorry Ana," he exhaled, his voice achingly sad. "I will never hurt you again. I think about that moment in the playroom every second of every day and I will regret it until my dying breath. I don't ever expect your forgiveness but all I can tell you, pledge to you, is that I will never, never hurt you as long as I live." He choked back a strangled sob as the tears he didn't realize he'd been shedding rolled down his cheeks, his head still hung down in shame.

Ana stood there motionless, eyes transfixed on the devastating sight below her. Should she believe him? Could she forgive him? She didn't know the answer, but she knew that this wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want him broken. She wanted … equality, partnership.

So she fell to her knees and carefully took his face in her hands until he looked at her. "Christian, forgiveness is not something I'm ready for but this isn't what I want either. I want us to be on the same level, that's all. I want us to try to find our own way, a new beginning, slowly."

Her comforting words began to break through his fog of despair. It wasn't over. It wasn't over. There was a lifeline. Thank God. "A new beginning?" he asked hopefully. She nodded solemnly. It was his turn to cradle her face as he gently stroked her cheeks, now tear-stained like his.

He leaned in for the briefest of kisses that could still convey the love that was about to burst out of his chest. "A new beginning," he repeated. "That's all I want Ana. Thank you. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth. Thank you for giving me a chance, for giving me … more."


End file.
